the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast around the World
This is a list of programs that are broadcast and have been broadcasted around the world. This article shows when the shows were broadcast worldly. Current Programming *''Art Attack'' (June 6, 2011 - present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (October 20, 1997 - December 31, 2015; December 1, 2016 - present) *''Chuggington'' (September 22, 2008 - present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012 – present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (July 22, 2016 - present) *''Goldie & Bear'' (September 12, 2015 – present) *''Guess with Jess'' (November 9, 2009 - present) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (February 14, 2011 – present) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (October 15, 2005 - present) *''Jerry Creamer'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''John Questo'' (December 1, 2016 - present) *''JoJo's Circus'' (September 28, 2003 - present) *''Jungle Junction'' (October 5, 2009 - present) *''Handy Manny'' (September 16, 2006 - present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (February 8, 2013 - present) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (September 12, 2004 - present) *''Kate and Mim-Mim'' (September 1, 2014 – present) *''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995 - 2015; August 2016 – present) *''Little Einstines'' (October 9, 2005 - present) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (May 5, 2006 - present) *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' (February 6, 2015 – present) *''Oobi'' (TV series) (April 7, 2003 - March 13, 2013; December 1, 2016 - present) *''Rainbow Ruby'' (April 23, 2016 - present) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (October 4, 1998 - present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (January 20, 2014 – present) *''Special Agent Oso'' (April 4, 2009 - present) *''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013 – present) *''Space Ranger Roger'' (January 9, 2017 - present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (October 10, 2010 - present) *''Talking Friends'' (December 1, 2016 - December 31, 2016; January 15, 2017 - present) *''Talking Tom and Friends'' (September 5, 2016 - present) *''Tickety Toc'' (April 19, 2012 – present) *''The Golden Girls'' *''The Lion Guard'' (January 15, 2016 – present) *''The Upside Down Show'' (October 16, 2006 - February 29, 2012; December 1, 2016 - present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006 - present) *''Zigby'' (March 25, 2009 - 2015; January 2, 2016 - present) Future Programming *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (January 15, 2017) *''Fancy Nancy'' (2017) *''Vampirina'' (2017) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (2017) *''Muppet Babies'' (2018) *''Agnes and Lilly'' *''Bert the Citizen'' *''Cat Dip'' *''Imagination World'' *''Katie and Jennifer'' *''Leaping Crazy Stories'' *''Minerstown'' *''Roger's Worlds'' *''The Comedy of Reading'' *''The Joshua Video'' *''The Joshua Video - The Fun Begins'' *''Tommy Tom Tim'' Former Programming *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (February 2, 1999 - April 1, 2004; December 31, 2007 - January 2, 2012) *''Henry's World'' (August 24, 2002 - August 31, 2013) *''Little Bill'' (November 28, 1999 – February 24, 2014) *''Oobi'' (short series) (2000 - ?) *''Out of the Box'' (October 10, 1998 - June 20, 2005?; November 30, 2007 - May 5, 2011; July 1, 2011 - August 31, 2012; December 31, 2012 - August 31, 2014) *''PB&J Otter'' (December 10, 1997 - June 17, 2005?; March 23, 2012 - 2014) *''The Doodlebops'' (June 17, 2005 - August 31, 2016) *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' Category:Lists of television series worldly by network